


404

by Prince_Darkcloud, UnshadowedHeart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, M/M, Monster hunter Geoff, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Darkcloud/pseuds/Prince_Darkcloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/UnshadowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has two jobs: by day he hunts achievements, and by night he hunts monsters. Everything was going great, aside from maybe a few too many sleepless nights. He'd even finally managed to ask the office cutie out on a date. Everything was coming up Geoff, until one night he makes a very fatal error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	404

If there was anything Geoff could say with certainty it was that he was good at his job.

He slunk between shadows, stalking his prey and going over the information in his head. Vampire. Monster. Murderer. Been draining people for weeks, new in the area, obviously not very well caught up on the rules of the territory. Geoff sent a message to his colleagues, telling them he had this one in the bag. Just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

The beasts knew to keep their inhuman habits off the radar of the priests. They had seen their kin laid to rest, forgotten as their souls were “purified” by these ruthless people. They knew better than to skulk after humans and leave their bodies lying about to be discovered.

This young vampire had grown up in the rural countryside, feasting off cattle and other farm animals, but once he'd gotten desperate and tasted the blood of a human. He was hooked, and what better place to get his fix than in the city?

Geoff sighed as he watched the beast stalking its next victim. There was something so sad about vampires. Constantly slaves to their hunger. But he wasn't here to sympathize. Maybe someday they could all live happy and healthy together, but goddamn did that get hard when no one kept the younglings in check. He clicked his gun and checked the crosshairs, humming. Just had to wait.

Once out of the bright light of the streetlamp, the vampire grabbed a man from behind, clamping a hand over his mouth as he drug him into a side alley. He bit into the victim's neck, flooding his veins with his venom. It was a toxic mix that served as both an anticoagulant and a sedative. It was always so much easier to feed once the victim stopped struggling.

"All I needed," Geoff muttered as he took his shot. He nailed the beast in the shoulder and jumped for him, sprinting to make the grab. He dragged the victim off and then took the beast by the collar, knowing the silver was doing good to keep it subdued.

The young vamp hissed in pain, struggling against Geoff's grasp as much as he could. He swiped out, catching Geoff on the chin, but doing little more than scratching him, as he slowly grew weaker and weaker. His family has always warned him about the priests, to never do anything to draw attention. The stories all ended the same way, and he realized with growing panic that he was going to be one of the stories that parents frightened their children with.

"N..no…pl..e..ase…"

“Hey, hush." Geoff sighed and shook his head as he reached into his pocket. "Look, I'm supposed to read this thing, and then you're supposed to die. But I don't wanna make this all ritualistic or whatever." Geoff laid the young vampire down and kept him there, pressing on his chest. "Just go ahead and close your eyes, it'll be over quick." He always did feel a little guilt for the ones who begged.

Made him think it was time to get out of the dark ages.

The vampire hissed weakly, drops of venom flying from his mouth as it dripped down his fangs. He struggled under Geoff's grip, but there was no way he could overpower the priest in his condition. He refused to do as Geoff had commanded, locking their gazes instead.

"You'll regret this." He choked out, "You’ll pay for what you’ve done to us."

Geoff sighed again. "Yeah, yeah. Close your eyes, kid, it's almost over." He notched his gun again and put it to the beast's temple, before pulling the trigger. He had to remind himself it was like putting down a horse. One bolt between the eyes; that was it.

When the vampire stopped moving, Geoff reached into his pocket and pulled out a little book, reciting a few words and waving his hand over the lifeless body. That would ensure no one remembered it. The vampire's existence was wiped from time, never to be remembered.

Except by Geoff.

He put everything away and watched as the body slowly dissolved; the magic's doing. He then turned his attention to the vampire's last victim and checked them over. Just a nasty bite, nothing they couldn't fix up. He called the poor guy an ambulance, called it a mugging, and then headed off to get home.

Goddamn did a nap sound good.

\--

The next day, Geoff was greeted by his oblivious coworkers. All of them individually pointed out to the grumpy older man just how tired and grumpy he looked. Well, more so than he usually did.

"Not get any sleep again, Geoff?" Jack questioned, quietly worrying about his friend's health.

"You have no idea. I battled vampires and shit last night," Geoff groaned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "For fucks sake, I'm tired, our office hours are too early." Despite how he barely even made it there before ten in the morning.

"Bloody hell, sounds like you had more than just a few bevs last night, Geoff. Should've invited me along." Gavin teased, prodding his friend to see if he was feeling at all sick.

"If by something more you mean they spiked his drink with LSD." Ryan snarked from where he worked to get his mic set up, chuckling quietly.

“Hey, it's called a joke," Geoff snorted as he sat down at his desk. He couldn't help but smile at Ryan though and gave him a wink. "Alright, come on boys, enough about my horrible hangover, let's get some real footage."

Ryan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the man sat next him. As the game loaded up he toed his shoes off, dangling them as he usually did. "Sure you're ready for this, Geoff? I've got a feeling this'll be one of our more… _frustrating_ let's plays."

"I'm fine, you underestimate me." Geoff grinned as he picked up his controller.

By the end of the let's play Geoff was more than frustrated, but he decided to get up and head to grab some lunch. "Hey, Ryan, come with me."

"Sure, where we goin?" The younger gent slipped his feet back into his shoes, making sure his footage was saved before shutting his xbox down and getting up from his desk.

"I just wanted some grub. But I was going to ask..." Geoff rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should just come out and say it. "I mean, thought you might wanna have dinner with me at some point. Like a date."

Ryan bit his lip as he tried to hide how much he was smiling. "Yeah? I'd…I'd like that." He folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the floor a moment before looking back up at Geoff. "When were you thinking?"

"Maybe my house, my food, a little bit of whiskey? Or I mean, wine, if that's more your thing." Geoff couldn't stop smiling. "Tonight?"

“Make it a diet coke, and I'd love to. Let me just see…" Ryan pulled out his phone to check his calendar. He pulled a face, "Afraid tonight won't be the best night. I should be free tomorrow? If that works for you?"

"Tomorrow's great, don't worry." Geoff couldn't help but grin. The excitement alone was what was getting to him. "Tomorrow after work? I can float you a ride."

"Sounds great Geoff, I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan turned to go and grab his lunch before turning back to Geoff as he walked backwards, "Well, I mean, I'll see you after lunch, but it's a date." He couldn't stop grinning even if he wanted to.

\--

That night Geoff got an assignment from the Order. He sighed and confirmed his involvement before he got ready to leave. Better that he and Ryan hadn't set a date for that night. He would have just had to leave again anyway. He clipped on his belt and tucked his gun away in the rung before he popped out to start up the trail.

The wolf was prowling just outside of town, blood staining its muzzle. It had already preyed on a deer, but that didn't mean it was any less of a threat.

The beast sniffed the air, sensing that a human was on his trail. Resisting the urge to howl to the moon and summon his brothers, the wolf took off into the night, wanting to see who dared to pursue him.

Geoff cursed. Damn noses. The wolf was running, and without a doubt the entire pack would show up if he let it. He positioned himself downwind, not letting the beast get another whiff of him before he started closing in. He drew his gun, watching the way it moved.

The wolf's ears swiveled, hearing the crack of twigs beneath Geoff's boots. He stepped towards the human, curiosity piqued until he saw the barrel of the gun that Geoff held. Every beast knew to run when they saw the rune-covered gun. The man reeked of purifying magic, and the wolf knew better than to trifle with the sort. His ears lay flat on his head before he turned to run. He may have been considerably larger than the average wolf, but that made him no less nimble.

"Shit," Geoff groaned as he sidestepped to avoid jumping over a log. He really did hate werewolves; such a pain. They were always one step ahead.

The wolf was running as fast as he could. He had to get as far away from the priest as he could. He had to get outside the human’s territory before he'd feel safe enough to try and hide. Suddenly there was a sudden sting of pain in his front right foot. His frontend came to a halt before his backend, forcing him to flip onto his back as he came to a violent, painful stop.

Geoff was grateful for the trap that had been laid, possibly by another priest, or perhaps an actual hunter. He stopped in front of the wounded beast and pulled his gun out. He fired into the beasts shoulder, to neutralize it, so he could get closer. "It really is sad sometimes," he said.

The wolf whined, falling over on to his side. He licked his nose nervously, rolling onto his back as best he could to show his belly. He tried to prove to the hunter that he wasn't a threat. He whined and whimpered in both pain and fear. The wolf had enough presence of mind to know he was going to die at the hands of this man, and he was afraid.

Geoff paused when he loaded the gun again. It pulsed with magic and he grimaced. "Look, I wish it was different sometimes," he said, looking into the wolf's eyes. They felt familiar. "But as it stands we really can't afford to leave any wolves running free." He took aim and hesitated, but gripped firm. "Close your eyes. It'll go quick."

The wolf was crying, garbled noises falling from his muzzle as if he were trying to speak. His trembling tail tucked between his legs as he licked his nose again. If it hadn't been the night of the moon, he could shift; plead his case. As he was, he was stuck. The wolf let his eyes fall close, shivering and shaking in pain and fear.

Geoff didn't draw it out. He pulled the trigger. When the body went limp he exhaled a deep breath and pulled out the book to say the spell. The spell that would make the poor soul disappear off the face of the earth, with no one to remember it. It was sad, but he had no time for sympathy. There was too much to do.

Geoff sighed and glanced at the body slowly withering and blown away like dust. Just another typical night.

\--

Geoff came in the next morning, excited to see Ryan and talk about their date that night. He came into the office, seeing no one but Ray there. He made a face. Usually Ryan was there right on time. "Hey," he said, dropping his coffee off at his desk. "Where's Ryan?"

Ray swallowed the bite of breakfast that filled his mouth before turning to address his boss. "Did you mean Ray? I'm…right here? Who's Ryan?" Geoff looked tired again today. Ray just chalked it up to his boss's usual lack of consideration for his personal health.

Geoff cocked his head and frowned. Ray was a sarcastic little shit, so he wasn't surprised, "Hahah, very funny." Guess Ryan was just running late. That was fine. Geoff sat down at his desk and waited for everyone to show up, inhaling his coffee.

Jack came in not long after Geoff, sitting down in the desk next to his boss. "Morning, Geoff," he greeted, scratching at his beard before starting to boot up his computer.

Geoff was sipping at his coffee and nodded to Jack with a grunt before he turned and noticed Jack was sitting where Ryan normally sat. "Hey... What are you doing there?" He said, making a face at his friend. "Did you guys move Ryan's desk last night or something? I know we made shenanigans and all, but that’s a little lame."

"Shenanigans? Is that a new show you and Gavin thought up?" Jack didn't like the sound of that. He'd more than likely be on the receiving end of whatever hijinks the lads would think up. "And who the fuck's Ryan? Geoff, I've been sitting next to you since it was just the two of us in the office."

Geoff was shocked to hear that from Jack of all people. "You guys are jacking me off right? Like, you're just fucking with me." He stood and looked around the office, counting the desks. Five. Five desks.

Jack and Ray shared a confused look before the bearded man slowly answered his friend, "…No? Geoff, you sure you're alright? You need to get more sleep, man, I'm getting worried about you."

"Seriously, this needs to stop," Geoff said as he turned to his friends. "If you guys are playing a prank that's fine, but for fucks sake, stop it right now."

"It'd be a pretty shitty prank. I mean, c'mon." Ray countered before turning back to his monitor and getting to work on an achievement guide.

Jack settled down at his desk, watching Geoff out of the corner of his eye. Geoff was definitely not at his peak, hadn't been for the last week or so. The poor guy had been running himself ragged, and it looked to be finally taking its toll.

"You guys are fuckin' assholes," Geoff snapped as he pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call him right now and you guys are going to look like jackasses." Geoff dialed the number. It was missing from his phone, and that just made him nervous, but he knew Ryan's number. He waited, listening to it ring.

The phone rang, and for a second it seemed it would go to voicemail, but soon a woman's voice picked up, hesitant, as if she was expecting a robot or telemarketer.

"Ryan?" Geoff said, voice faltering as he heard the woman's voice. This couldn't be happening.

"Uhm, no, sorry, there's no Ryan here. You've got a wrong number, sorry…" She muttered before hanging up, leaving Geoff with the dial tone. While Geoff had been on the phone, Michael had arrived in the office, setting two cans of redbull down before turning to greet their boss good morning.

“Geoff…? You okay?” Jack asked tentatively.

Geoff hung up and stared at his phone. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach, one that told him something was so wrong. So wrong. And all he could think about was how Ryan had told him yesterday was a bad night for a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Error 404: Friend not found


End file.
